


Darcy Lewis' Social Media and History Club

by Lilnerd3696



Series: The fft verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Entire thing not included), An overabundance of ice cream, And destroyed by Hamilton, Cause Bucky gets saved, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Lewis is awesome, Donald Trump is mentioned, Fuck you canon, Hamilton goes on Twitter, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Time Travel, Tony has a lab accident which causes, Tony is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilnerd3696/pseuds/Lilnerd3696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA</p><p>Darcy teaches her out-of-timers about the modern day, while simultaneously hiding them from Shield and the Avengers (apart from Tony, who's the reasons she's doing this in the first place).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Lewis' Social Media and History Club

The first one was Bucky.

Wait- scratch that. The first one was Thor. Well, if he counted. It was pretty hard for Darcy to introduce the Asgardian Prince to America's 'amazing' culture when he kept going off with Jane to break into government facilities and talk science. But she showed him funny cats on YouTube before he left, so she counted it as a success. A kind of success.

Okay so maybe Thor was a practice run, but Bucky was the first person to join Darcy's club (which was called 'Darcy Lewis' Social Media and History Club'. It was a mouthful, but it was better than Tony's suggestion, which was 'Assisting the Senior Squad With Internet Problems and Extra Shit').

After the whole 'chitauri invading New York led by some guy called the Other' thing, Jane was invited to live in the recently renamed Avengers Tower while she waited for her alien prince. _Naturally_ , she dragged Darcy along, which resulted in Darcy being introduced to two master spies, a super soldier from the 40's, a shy, charming man that could turn into a giant green machine, and her dad.

Awkward.

As soon as Jane was dragged off to Dr Banner's lab to do science Shit, Darcy broke into her dad's liquor cabinet and got smashed with him down in his lab. Of course, she didn't tel anyone that Tony was her dad. He didn't trust the rest of the Avengers and honestly, neither did she. Not yet.

So Darcy was living with her dad, and spent most of her days stopping things from exploding and putting sleep deprived scientists to bed. Not the worst job, and she's surrounded by extremely attractive people so that's a bonus (not that Darcy thought her dad was attractive. She assumed that other people did, but she didn't see it (and thank god for that cause _ewww incest_ )). And of course, she waved goodbye to the Avengers (minus Thor, who was still on Asgard) when they went off to kick bad guy ass.

Barton and Romanoff often went on super secret spy missions, sometimes dragging Rogers with them. But Tony wasn't a part of Shield, so when he told her he had to go on a mission she was concerned. When Hela and Loki picked him up, armed to the teeth and battle faces on, she was _very_ concerned. And when they dropped off the map for a week (and not even Jarvis could find them) Darcy spent an obscene amount of money on ice cream and really fluffy blankets.

Darcy was in a blanket fort watching The Princess Bride when Tony burst into her apartment. The conversation that followed went something like this:

Tony: Casual greeting  
Darcy: Yelling and clutching at ice cream container  
Tony: Sort of apology  
Darcy: Death glare  
Tony: 'Hey lemme introduce my half uncle who was brainwashed and used by Hydra which is actually still around btw'  
Darcy: Shocked silence  
Bucky: Broody silence  
Tony: 'He's also Bucky Barnes, Captain America's sidekick'  
Darcy: More shocked silence  
Bucky: More broody silence  
Tony: 'Your problem now, show him Twitter or something'

As first meetings go, it wasn't the worst. And Darcy did show Bucky Twitter (here was an account on there dedicated to bad photos of Tony, and it was the first thing she showed him).

That was three months ago. No one knew that Tony was Darcy's dad, and no one knew that she was flatting with an un-brainwashed assassin who was over 90 years old and who was her great uncle. Suprisingly, both of these secrets were easier to keep than expected.

Darcy was certain that she did a good job catching Bucky up. He knew about social media and all of the major (and not so major) historical events that had happened since the 1940's, knew about Darcy's favorite TV shows, books, and movies, and he knew about the Avengers. Obviously. Darcy had also taken him shopping, because his entire wardrobe screamed 'shady dude who may or may not be selling drugs'.

Then the others came.

Darcy and Bucky were watching Game of Throne and eating ice cream out of the container when Tony casually walked in, face covered in soot and wearing a slightly smoking shirt. Behind him, two guys who looked like historical LARPers were cautiously looking around the room.

The shorter guy was wearing a garish bright green suit jacket over a white dress shirt with those frilly sleeves and neck (and were those tights? My god). He had long, shoulder length black hair, a goatee, and sunken hollow eyes that reminded Darcy of when Tony came back from Afghanistan. When Darcy had to drag him out of his workshop after a bad battle. When someone mentioned Howard or when he used to make weapons.

Darcy didn't like those eyes.

Behind him was another man, several inches taller than his companion (so average height), and several years younger. Freckles spotted his light brown skin, and his brown, curly hair was pulled up in a ponytail. He was wearing odd clothes like his friend: the same shirt and pants/tights combo, and a blue coat that looked suspiciously like a coat Darcy remember seeing in a well known musical she and Bucky went to last month...

She froze.

No. Fucking. Way.

She peered at the strangers' faces.

"No fucking way," she repeated, this time out loud. The two men frowned slightly, but Tony grinned maniacally.

"Yes fucking way," he answered her. " Darcy, Bucky, this is Alexander Hamilton-" he gestured to the short guy "-and John Laurens." He gestured to the taller guy. "There was an accident in the workshop, and according to Gabriel they're here to stay." Tony explained.

"And since I helped Bucky readjust, you want me to introduce them to our wonderful world of madness and technology." Darcy sighed, then looked over at the over-200-year-olds standing awkwardly in her lounge. "What the hell," she decided. "Get your asses over here, you first lesson is going to be about ice cream."

So Darcy's club was up to three members (not including Thor). She still thought that Gabriel or Hela was better suited to the job. After all, they had lived through the same times as Bucky and the Revolution Bros. But then again, Bucky doesn't throw her through a wall like he does with Hela.

One of her favorite moments would have to be introducing her group to Donald Trump. Bucky had heard bits and pieces about him, but not much, so it was a first for him and the Revolution Bros. And whenever she got sad, she watched the highlights of the hour and a half shouting match they had with the TV. There was just something so satisfying about watching someone rip into Trump and call him a "Jefferson-loving, shit talking, rotten pumpkin that talks out of his ass despite the silver spoon shoved up it".

Darcy was very tempted to post the video online. It was only the fact that it would reveal the fact that her elderly band of misfits was alive that stopped her. Although, she knew that Alex was anonymously commenting on history blogs. And Bucky had a Twitter, and John had a Tumblr. Eh.

Even though she now had to deal with two workaholics, and John still burnt toast, and Bucky keeps breaking things with his metal hand, Darcy wouldn't change this for anything.

Not even when they stole all her ice cream.


End file.
